Angel Persephone Dark
Angel Persephone Dark '''was an angel who was named '''Angela the Angel of Beauty '''was originally on a mission to destroy '''Lucifer A.K.A Devil Hellblaze Dark '''but '''Castiel '''was suppose to do that mission but he was already on a mission so Angela volunteered so '''Raphael '''gave her the location of Lucifer so Angela flew down to his location and she was on somewhat close to attacking him until Devil grabbed Angela by her neck and threw her into a building then Devil walked up to Angela and said "Who are you and why are you here" then Angela took her helmet off and said "I'm Angela the Angel of Beauty and I'm here to destroy Lucifer, you" Devil looked at her with smitten then said "Hmm impressive but why didn't father send Castiel and I changed my name" and Angela said "Because Castiel was already on a mission and I volunteered to become Castiel's right hand angel" then Devil laughed and said"Castiel don' need a right hand he's one of father's favorite".' Devil put out his hand and Angela grabbed his hand to pull her up then Devil also said "Why don't stay here on earth with me you'll really like it here" and Angela said "I can't because if I do I won't be able to go back and I'll be banned from '''Heaven'" then Devil said "Fine, go back but when you do tell father I said I hate him" Angela nodded her head then she spread out her wings and flew into the sky'.' Then a few years passed Angela wanted to leave Heaven so she walked up to the almighty's throne and asked "Father can I respectfully leave Heaven please I want to live the rest of my life on earth" and God said " Only if you choose to but if you do can't return and your powers will be gone" then Angela said "Fine" and the almighty said "Okay" then Angela flew down to earth her powers were gone and a few years later Angela changed her name to Angel Goddess Christ she joined a singing group and after the singing class she was on her way to the coffee shop'.' When Angel came inside she ordered her coffee and Angel was on her way to a seat til she heard her name then she turned around and Angel saw Devil and Devil said " Angela I thought you said you were going back to Heaven" then Angel said "Devil I changed my name to Angel and I did go to Heaven but I asked father can I live the rest of my life on earth and he agreed so I flew down here then I lost my powers and my wings but I also found out that I can sing so I joined a singing group so yeah" then they both sat down started talking'.' A few years had passed Devil and Angel were about to get married but before they did Persephone popped up and offered to give her dark powers up to then Angel said" Thank you Persephone I'll get them" after that Persephone gave her powers to Angel and now last name changed to Dark and now her full name is Angel Persephone Dark then Angel became a famous singer called The Canary and Devil became a heavyweight champion in boxing named Blood '''and '''Bone. '''Angel and Devil had four children '''Lucifer, Cain, Abel and Aszarel they sent Lucifer to an orphanage then Cain wanted to be the police captain of Gotham City because he had heard about all the crime going on in Gotham so he asked Devil can he go to karate class, boxing class and gun practice then Devil sent Abel to private school and sent Aszarel to military training school'. '''Devil went up to earth to get Cain and Abel then a hour later '''Death '''sensed that Devil, Cain and Abel were in the alley so he flashstepped up in the alley that they are in then ten seconds later Devil, Cain, Abel, Death and Lucifer were standing in front of '''Hell's Gate '''while Angel and Aszarel were looking at them and Angel said "Lucifer my son we have been waiting years for your arrival" then Angel asked "Devil how did you find him" and Devil said "I was on my way to pick up Cain and Abel then I ran into him" then Angel said "Hmm okay"'.' A few weeks later Angel watched while Devil was training Lucifer then Lucifer got married to '''Lillith Death Dark' and became a vigilante called Lucifer Al Ghul, Cain got married to a former knight of Hell Abaddon Hellfire Dark '''and became a bounty hunter for the GCPD and S.H.I.E.L.D, Abel got married to '''Hemera Mara Dark became the President of the United States of America and Aszarel got married to Nyx Meridia Dark became a military general then Angel saw Castiel talking to Devil and the day after that, Angel also saw Lucifer give a list of people to Devil then a few days later, some new recruits came in and the new Knights of Hell are Meliodas Captain of the Eight Knights of Hell, Ichigo Kurosaki Hollowfication Knight, Goku Super Saiyan Knight, Naruto Uzumaki Nine Tailed Fox Knight, Nero The Indigo Knight, Trish The Purple Knight, Zeldris Knight of Piety and Estarossa Knight of Hatred then the new guardians of Hell's Gate are Dante The Red Guardian '''and '''Vergil The Blue Guardian. '''A few minutes later Angel asked Devil "Honey are these the new recruits" and Devil said "Yes these are the new recruits Lucifer knows them he said that they are strong very strong so I tested their powers out and they are worthy enough to be warriors of Hell" then Angel said "Okay let's see I hope they are worthy".'''